


April 6, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos stepped to the side with wide eyes after Supergirl defeated a creature by flying up with it.





	April 6, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos stepped to the side with wide eyes after Supergirl defeated a creature by flying up with it and dropping the enemy from a great height.

THE END


End file.
